Nera and Raphael
by carnivorousrats
Summary: Raphael and my created character Nera. A very short and pathetic little love story.


I HATE LOVE STORIES

Will Nera ever come to love Raphael or will she kill him in spite of it all?

The night was cold, dark and lifeless. The wind would not roar. Only the stillness of the night. The belle sat on the bench dreaming and stargazing into the night. Raphael came and stood behind Nera, the wind blew a steady breeze and then it was silent. Nera noticed the figure's presence behind her. She looked up in a vertical motion. Raphael lifted her chin and softy kissed her lips. It had been 3 years since Nera came to France.

Raphael loved Nera and yet Nera did not, she wished to kill Raphael and to watch him die as she whispered to him words of despair. Raphael held her close behind whispering ballads of love. Nera listened with no consideration. Raphael held her closer than ever now in the front bowing down to kiss her once more. Uggh…echoed in her mind.

The new day had begun with the rise of dawn. Nera laid in bed staring at the four walls around her and then the ceiling. It was quiet, too quiet, just the way she liked it.

Nera sat up and threw her kimono robe around her and walked silently yet gracefully down the grand stair case of the mansion. Down at the bottom of the stairs there was Raphael standing in all his glory reaching for Nera's hand and gently kissing it. He led Nera into the kitchen where he cooked a grand breakfast. The I see it, I eat it kind of glow came to Nera's face. The only thing Nera liked about Raphael was his cooking and politeness. Raphael escorted her to the table. Nera sat and ate until she could eat no more. She could not wait until the others were back and then and only then would Raphael hold back his reins of love. For if he did not Laurent his son would send him away, for a 32 year old should not love a 17 year old girl. For this is what Raphael despised and Nera reminisced about in her mind: the sending away of Raphael.

Raphael walked out into the cool refreshing rain. Nera watched from afar. He might get ammonia Nera thought and to her it would be a good thing. The rain poured even harder now. Raphael came in to practice his fencing and looked at the girl with an empty countenance expressing nothing. Nera went into the fencing room, pulled out an epée and struck Raphael in the derrière. Raphael let out a screech as of creature dying. Nera laughed in spite of herself. So you think this is funny. How would you like to be stabbed with a sword? Nera said nothing and walked away feeling like the ruler of the world. Raphael cried in his heart and suddenly he cried out with tears of woe and yet it was silent.

I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE THE MIDDLE, SO IMAGINE…

Nera sat on the bench in the cold dark night, just like the first day everyone left.

She called Raphael. Raphael came, Nera threw her arms around Raphael as if she was going to kiss him, but she knew she wouldn't. Suddenly he did not know what had just hit him. Nera had struck Raphael to the ground and now she snuffed out his breath with the silk handkerchief that he had bought for her. Custom made with her name in silver thread on the surface. She let go, he gasped for air and stared into the velvet midnight light dying in a woeful crying Nera's arms.

I love you; Raphael struggled with his last breaths. Shut up! Nera said standing up and laughing at the dying Raphael. You thought I'd cry real tears of love for you? At your death how pitiful said Nera in a melancholy tone. You love me and you know it! Screeched Raphael. Nera stared into his bleak forgiving eyes and only laughed. She turned and walked into the darkness never to be found again and Raphael died as they say, but I know for I am that girl. An ambulance came and revived Raphael from the loss of breath in the suffocation. I sat in the tree dreaming of a better world.

3HOURS LATER…

Only 3hours had passed and Raphael came home and climbed the tree I sat upon and threw me into his arms and asked will… you marry me…

Yeah. How boring.


End file.
